titantffandomcom-20200214-history
Store
The store is a feature that contains a shop and inventory system, a black market, and so much more! Wallet Balance The credits you earn from playing on the servers are stored in what is known as "wallet balance". A credit drop refers to a timer that runs every minute, which gives players credits for playing. Currency can be earned by playing on servers. You will be notified through a hint text when you receive a credit drop. Shop The shop is where everything is sold and can be bought from. Buying Items You can buy items from the shop by typing !shop in chat while playing on a server. This command will draw a menu with multiple item categories. Selecting a category will draw a list of items in that category. You can always press 8 (back) to return to the category list. You can select an item in the item listing menu to view more information on the item such as its description and pricing. Blocked Buttons If the purchase button is blocked out for any of the purchase types, it means that you either do not have enough * balance in your wallet to purchase that deal * backpack slots to receive the new items from the deal Backpack The backpack is where the items you own can be found. Loadout This is where players can equip and unequip the items they have to be used or removed. Equipping Items Tip: The fastest way to unequip and equip a new item is to type the respective category's command name which filters everything to only a certain category, and press equip. Black Market The black market is a global exchange market within the in-game economy where players can sell their items for any price they want, or buy items from the market for possibly a cheaper price than what the shop offers. Limits There is no limitation of how high or how low you can sell your items for. The black market allows you to sell your items at any price. Market Listings This is where you can view the items you have listed on the black market, and take them down anytime you would like if you changed your mind. Auction House The auction house is currently listed as closed. This feature is set to open in an upcoming update in the future. Nobody knows what this is for yet. Auction tickets are issued out to players on a server on an estimated 5 minute timer, the tickets are most likely related to the Auction House. Casino You can gamble your in-game credits away at this place! The casino offers a wide variety of games to gamble and play on. However, most of them are not released yet and is set to be released in an upcoming update in the future. Sell This part of the store allows players to sell the items they have back to the store for 70% of the item's price. Daily Rewards This is a lucky rewards wheel that can be spun daily. The rewards range from $0.10 to $80. However, there is a kick to it. If you manage to spin a negative, the amount you spun will be deducted from your account's balance. Otherwise, the amount spun gets rewarded to you. Transfer This can be used to send money to players you choose, if you feel generous. Or maybe to deliver a giveaway reward to the winner. Item Schema The item schema lists all the items that exists in the game by its item identification number in ascending order. Add Funds This place allows you to add funds to your in-game account balance using real world money. This is currently disabled for unknown reasons. Loot Box Similar to Add Funds, this allows you to buy loot boxes through real world money. This is currently disabled for unknown reasons. Referrals This feature is not yet available but can be found on the store menu. It is described to earn you $50 for every player that uses your referral code. It is unknown when this will be introduced. Item Qualities Items come in different qualities. There can be more than 1 variation in quality for an item. Self-Made Items Players who contribute items to the store will be awarded with a self-made quality of the item they made. None of these special items has been distributed yet. It is unknown when this will start distributing. Item Categories Items are split into different categories. Item Previews When viewing an item, whether in the store, inventory or loadout, you will be presented with a preview of the item. The preview varies from one category to another. Item Deletion There is currently no way to delete an item from a player's inventory. Players are overcoming this by selling the items for free on the black market since there is no limit on the amount you can sell on the market.